


2 incoming calls

by demifool



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jam Bud Week, Jamweek, as a treat, jamweek 2020, lions got some weird telepathic stuff goin on w steven and connie, they dont know how it works and neither do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool
Summary: Lion has been able to tell when Steven and Connie needed him for a few years now. They couldn’t figure out how, only that usually, when one of them called, or when one of them was in danger, or just needed help, Lion was there. He showed up to comfort Steven during a panic attack; he showed up when Connie was stressed from studying and needed to bury her face in his fur and scream for a few minutes; he showed up when Connie needed a ride when one wasn’t available.He hadn’t been called by both of them, in separate locations, at the same time until now.Steven isn’t really in danger. He’s panicking.Connie isn’t in danger. She needs a ride.They’re both calling Lion.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lion & Connie Maheswaran, Lion & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	2 incoming calls

**Author's Note:**

> woo jambud week! ive been doing drawings all week but i took down my drawing tablet today to use my notebook on my desk and didnt have the energy to set it up again so i wrote a teeny oneshot!  
> prompt was lion or car. take a wild guess which i chose hfdgkhjd

Lion has been able to tell when Steven and Connie needed him for a few years now. They couldn’t figure out how, only that usually, when one of them called, or when one of them was in danger, or just needed help, Lion was there. He showed up to comfort Steven during a panic attack; he showed up when Connie was stressed from studying and needed to bury her face in his fur and scream for a few minutes; he showed up when Connie needed a ride when one wasn’t available. 

He hadn’t been called by both of them, in separate locations, at the same time until now. 

Steven isn’t _really_ in danger. He’s panicking.

Connie isn’t in danger. She needs a ride.

They’re both calling Lion. 

He’s in the desert, a magical lizard under his paws, but his instincts put Steven and Connie first. So he stands, roars to form a portal, and lands in a parking lot just off of the edge of the road, over a view of the ocean. He hears sniffling and struggling breaths from the other side of the Dondai, a quiet count of “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, one, two.” He pads around the back of the car, grumbling when Steven doesn’t notice him for a few seconds. 

Connie is calling him still.

“Lion,” Steven chokes out, pulling himself closer to him, reaching out to him. His hands phase through Lion’s mane when he touches it. Lion heads forward more, Steven’s arms phasing further into his mane. Steven looks directly at him, blinking away tears. “What-?”

Lion grumbles again, pulling back before moving forward to lay down beside Steven.

It takes a few seconds before Steven climbs onto Lion’s back. As soon as his hands are secure in Lion’s fur, Lion stands again, roars another portal into existence, and heads to Connie.

She’s sitting on a bench in a small park, the sun starting to set. She looks up as Lion lands on the walkway, standing up before pausing as she notices Steven on his back.

“Steven?”

Steven looks back at her. “H-hey, Connie.”

“Oh, no, did I interrupt something? I called Lion a minute ago, were you with him?”

“No, I-- I called him too. I think we both did.” He chuckles a little.

Connie finally notices the red in Steven’s face (no pink, just red). “Are you okay?”

Steven hesitates before answering. “Not really.”

“Well, I don’t want to be out past dark, but… we can talk at my place?”

“...Yeah. I’d like that.”

As soon as Connie climbs onto Lion’s back and stabilizes herself against Steven, Lion roars another portal into existence, and they’re gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> steven: i need emotional support from my dead lion  
> lion: ur girlfriend needs a ride  
> steven: bu--  
> lion: she can offer comfort as well  
> steven:  
> steven: deal
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed! kudos/bookmark/comment/share/whatever man u wanna do like. fancy writing stuff but w quotes from this? as long as u show it to me (my su tumblr is gemi-fool uwu) and credit me i would be so flattered man


End file.
